Integrated circuit chip carriers are widely used in the industry. The chip carriers provide a means for mounting integrated circuitry to the circuitry of a circuit board to which the chip carriers are attached.
The most widely used chip carriers in the industry are made of ceramic bases on which electrically conductive circuit paths are formed. The pathways are often formed by the use of deposited metal particles in an organic polymer binder treated by firing to high temperatures as over 200.degree. C. to remove the organic binder.
Developments in providing chip carriers are found in a variety of U.S. Pat. Nos. including the following: 4,366,342; 3,942,245; 3,483,308; 3,729,819; and 3,434,877. U.S. Pat. Nos. of interest in the field further include: 3,909,838; 3,942,245; 3,975,757; 4,079,511; 4,147,889; 4,278,991; 4,366,342; 3,930,115; 3,936,866; 4,180,828; 4,220,917; 4,221,047; 4,339,621; 4,387,388; 4,398,208 and 2,959,498.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,889 discloses a chip carrier which includes a molded dielectric base of an organic resin in the form of a tray for receiving a chip. Conductive electric circuit paths or traces are separately mounted in the tray. However, the circuit paths are suggested to be formed by techniques known in the art with a specific statement that laminating and etching can be used. Subsequent to plating the patent suggests deforming the carrier into a dish configuration. Thus, the formation of the chip carrier is carried out in one form with subsequent forming to a three-dimensional form.